Becoming a Ranger
"That last takeover was a breeze!" said King Norus. "Yes, it was!" said Queen Carcia. "I never thought that it would be so easy!" said King Norus, "anyway, where should we conquer next?" "How about the planet Earth?" asked Arco. "They are ''simple beings," said Barso. "Yes," said Queen Carcia, "they would make ''excellent ''slaves!" "Then, it is settled," said King Norus, "we will attack Earth! Trolls and Troll fighters, go down and attack Earth!" The Trolls and the Troll fighters quickly left the base and went to attack the city of Falls Creek. As a result, the public of the city began to run wild and panic. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated. The SWAT team and the military also came, but they also retreated when the Trolls overpowered them. The city then sounded the civil defense alarm. "Look, honey!" said Queen Carcia, "they're cowering!" "I see!" said King Norus, "let's let the Trolls do their job. Soon, the city will be reduced to rubble!" "Yes, my lord," said Queen Carcia. Now, at the time, a young man was on his jet ski and enjoying himself. Barso noticed this. Then, he zapped him, and the young man found himself surrounded in the center of a coliseum of a bunch of cheering aliens. He thought for some reason that they were cheering for him. Then the young man began to enjoy the moment. Then things changed. "Release the zizors!" said the announcer. Then the crowd cheered even louder. Then the young man began to fear for his life. "Zizors?" asked the young man, "what are zizors?" He qucikly found what zizors were. They resembled an ugly combination of a mastodon and a buffalo. The young man stepped backward slowly as the two zizors approached him. Then he saw a javelin that was left by a previous warrior and picked it up. Then, he began to force the two zizors backwards with the javelin. Then, the crowd began to show its displeasure. It became evident to him that the crowd was not on his side. Then an alien called to him from the outside of the field. "Young warrior," said the alien, "over here!" The young man looked at the zizors and the alien. The crowd was displeased at the standstill. The young man ran towards the alien, and the crowd became furious. The alien and the young man ran off together. "Find them!" said the owner to the chief guard, "they're costing me money!" Then, the guards began to chase after the alien and the young man. The alien and the young man became aware that they were chasing after them. Then, the alien and the young man found some camouflage. "Look!" said the alien, "here's some camouflage! Let's hide in here!" The alien and the young man hid in the camouflage, The guards continued to search for them in the nearby area, but the guards could not find them. "Stake out the area!" said the captain of the guard, "they couldn't have gotten far!" Meanwhile, in the camouflage, the alien and the young man were having a conversation. "Thanks for saving my life," said the young man, "by the way, my name's Bryant Moore. What's yours?" "My name's Kurio," said the alien, "I am the Dragon Master." "''Dragon Master?" ''asked Bryant. "I'll explain later," said Kurio, "I can get us to safety 500 feet from here. Are you up to it?" "Yeah," said Bryant, "I can do that!" "Alright, then," said Kurio, "let's go!" They exited the camouflage, and right away, a guard spotted them. "There they are!" said the guard. "Alright, kid," said Kurio, "let's go!" Kurio and Bryant ran as fast as they could. After they reached the 485th yard, Bryant stumbled. "Listen, kid," said Kurio, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. Either you get up, or I'll kill you myself!" Bryant got up quickly. "That's my boy!" said Kurio, "now, we have fifteen yards to go. Now, let's go!" Bryant and Kurio finished the fifteen yards, "We're here!" said Kurio. "What?" asked Bryant, "I don't see nothing!" Then, Kurio grabbed Bryant's arm, and they teleported to the inside of a temple. The inside of the temple had many dragonn statues. Bryant was astonished. "Where are'' we?" asked Bryant. "This is the insides of the temple of Olestria," said Kurio, "Olestria was my father. He built this temple. Come. I have more to show you." Bryant followed Kurio to the basement. A door opened. "What ''is ''this place?" asked Bryant. "This is a base," said Kurio, "soon, this place will become more familiar to you." "What do you mean by that?" asked Bryant. "I saved you because I knew that you could help the world," said Kurio. "What do you mean?" asked Bryant, "is the world in danger?" "Actually," said Kurio, "it is." "So, what do you need ''me ''for?" asked Bryant. "I need ''you ''to become a Power Ranger," said Kurio, "not only that, I want you to be the leader." "Leader? Power Ranger?" said Bryant, "you have the wrong guy! I can't do that!" "Anyone who can stand up to those monsters like you did would make an excellent Power Ranger," said Kurio. "Yeah," said Bryant, "you got a point. Okay, what do I do?" Kurio handed Bryant his Dragon Morpher with his Dragon Stone in it and his Dragon Com. Bryant looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Bryant. "The circular device is the Dragon Morpher. The jewel inside is your Dragon Stone, The morpher is useless without it. Your power is fire. When you morph, you say, 'Power of fire!' and then, you will become the red ranger. The watch-like device will allow you to teleport anywhere and communicate between your future teammates," said Kurio. "Whoa!" said Bryant, "did you say future?" "Yes, I did," said Kurio, "I will need you to find four other teammates who you will find fit to hold ranger powers." "I think I might have a good idea," said Bryant. "Good!" said Kurio, "then, get going." Power Rangers Dragon Dash Category:Episode